


A Choice

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choice is to be made, a choice that changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice

 

We were careful to start off with, even before we knew what we were starting, we were careful. 

It started when I confronted Leo about his feelings towards Karai. I told him that it was pointless as she would never feel the same way and that she would just lead him on to get what she wanted, she was the enemy. 

Leo was furious that I belittled his feelings, and asked who else would possibly ever look at him in a romantic light. He didn’t give me anytime to answer before leaving me alone to sulk in his room. 

What he said did make me think, who would love a mutant turtle? People scream whenever they see us, even April did. Karai didn’t though, maybe she did have feelings for Leo. 

It took me weeks to figure out why Leo having feelings for Karai made me so angry and irritated, it was because I was jealous. 

I eventually told Leo my feelings and he admitted to feeling the same way, although still having some feelings for Karai. So our relationship didn’t go beyond some cuddling and short kisses until we knew what our feelings were exactly. 

It wasn’t until Karai and Leo talked to each other about where they stood that our relationship went further. Karai did have feelings for Leo and Leo did for Karai but they were just passing feelings, because to each other they were both new and exciting but a relationship wouldn’t last on that. 

When Leo had come home, he’d come to my room and kissed me, kissed me like he had never kissed me before, tongue and everything, eventually I couldn’t breathe and had to pull away. 

“I love you Raphael.” He told me with those big blue eyes staring into me. 

I told him I loved him too and our relationship went to a whole other level and we were happy, we barely fought anymore and our family was happy with the change, even though they didn’t know the true reason why. 

Although before long we were caught, luckily only kissing, by Master Splinter, and he was angry, very angry. He demanded the two of us meet him in the dojo, so we did, following him there, ignoring the stares we received from our younger brothers, April and Casey. 

“I am very disappointed in the two of you, and...disgusted.” We both flinched not only at the words but at the tone of his voice. “Now I ask of you two to make a choice, this…” He said gesturing to me and Leo. “Can and will not continue.”

“Master Splinter-”

“Yame! Raphael, either the two of you will put an end to this relationship or if you think that can not be done, one of you will leave our home and will not return until you can be just brothers.” 

I knew that I would not be able to go back to how it used to be between me and Leo. 

“When do I leave?” 

“Raph, no!”

“Tomorrow morning, giving you enough time to collect whatever belongings you wish to take with you.” 

“Master Splinter-” Leo tried to but in, trying to get someone to listen to him. 

“Silence Leonardo.”

“You can’t make a decision without me, I’m involved in all of this and I wish to say my part.” Leo said, standing his ground. 

Master Splinter took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and nodding. “Fine, my son, say what it is you wish to say.” He said, almost staring down his son. Raph’s eyes were also on his brother, worried and curious about what it was he was going to say. 

“Father, you knew of my crush for Karai.”

“That is true.”

“Then how come you were fine with that but not with this?” He asked and one furry brow was raised at the question. 

“I do not understand.” 

“Karai is my sister.”

“Not by blood.” Splinter replied. 

“And neither is Raph!” Leo tried to reason with his father. “We are family and yet we do not share the same blood, we’re not biological brothers, Donnie told us that.”

“You were still raised together.” 

“We’re the only ones of our kind, did you not think we would turn to each other for comfort or more?” Master Splinter remained silent so Leo continued, venting out his feelings. “I know to you, this is wrong, but you forget sensei, we weren't once human like you were, we’re animals, we have different needs and don’t hold the same values you once did as a human.” When Master Splinter didn’t reply Leo continued to speak. “I know that we were raise in a human society and with their values but we can’t bury our instincts, sensei...I’m sorry.”

Leo reached over and placed a hand over Raph who was looking at his brother with wide fearful eyes before turning them on his father whose eyes were fixed on Leonardo.

“My decision has not changed.” The old rat said before rising to his feet, towering over the two teenaged turtles. “Leonardo, you will leave me and Raphael alone to talk.” Leo thought about arguing with his father to stay where he was, but decided against it. He gave Raph’s hand a quick squeeze before leaving the room. 

“Stand Raphael.” Master Splinter asked of his son once the two of them were alone. Once his son was standing he continued speaking, taking a deep breath beforehand. “I will still send you away, my son, but not for the same reason...your brother has become very wise in his role as leader and he is right, it is not my decision whether the two of you should be together...but I wish to test your trust and loyalty to each other and your feelings.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will stay at the farmhouse alone, for the duration of three months, if your feelings towards Leonardo are still the same when you return and his have not changed either then I will give the two of you my blessing.”

“...Thank you father.”

“You may leave now Raphael, and go to the farmhouse in the morning.” Raphael nodded and left the dojo, to see Leo pacing in front of the television. As soon as Leo spotted Raph walking towards him, he closed the distance. 

“What did he say to you?”

“I’m still leaving in the morning, I’m going to the farmhouse, but I’ll be in three months.”

“Why three months?” He asked and I shrugged. 

“Just the amount of time that he set, don’t worry I’ll be back…” He said and glanced over at the four other people in the room. “I love you Leo, I have to do this prove to Sensei that I do.”

“I love you too.” Leo said, leaning in and giving Raph a kiss, ignoring the gasps from their audience. “I’ll see you in three months.” 

Before Raph left, they had explained to others why he was leaving and his and Leo’s short history as a couple, their brothers were very understanding and happy for their brothers and their friends were surprising understanding, just wanting what was best for them in their unusual situation. 

The three months that the blue and red banded ninjas were separated were what felt like the longest three months of their lives. When the day that Raph was due back arrived, Leo placed himself on a couch in the living room and watched the entrance of their lair like a hawk until he stepped through. 

Raph’s skin was a darker shade from having spent a lot of his time outside during the day, instead of being stuck under the city in a sewer and only coming out at night. But apart from that he was unchanged. Leo gave him a hug to welcome him home before his father stepped into the room and they parted. 

“Raphael, Leonardo, please join me in the dojo.”

-

The two turtles were sat in front of their father, waiting for him to speak. 

“I have watched Leonardo closely these past three months and have seen how your absence has affected him yet he had not let it interfere with his duties as leader of his team, tell me Leonardo do you still care for Raphael.”

“Of course.”

“I have no quarrels with the two of you being together...as long as Raphael’s feelings have not changed.” Leo glanced at his brother. 

“They haven’t, I still love Leo.”

“Then you have my blessing.” Their father smiled. “Now I will leave the two of you alone…” He said as he rose to his feet and left the dojo. 

“I was worried that you might have changed your mind.”

“No, those three months were hell on me, don’t get me wrong it’s nice to have some time to yourself and to be able to walked around in the sunlight without freaking anyone out but I really...well, I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Leo smiled. 

“So, d’ya wanna maybe…?” Raph smirked, winking whilst gesturing upwards with his head and Leo laughed. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 


End file.
